a kiss of coffee
by LastMelodya
Summary: Kopi buatan Hanji adalah favorit Levi. [ #noctober2017 #noctober2017day31 ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : au, miss typo(s), plotless, and other stuffs.

 **Note** : entry #noctober2017day31 (a cup of coffee). ditulis di sela-sela kerjaan yang numpuk, dengan sekeping ide yang iseng-iseng tapi akhirnya jadi dalam waktu 30 menit ;_; selamat membaca!

* * *

 **a kiss of coffee**

.

* * *

Kopi buatan Hanji adalah favorit Levi.

Hanji bukan tipe perempuan rumah tangga, tidak. Hanji tak bisa memasak. Hanji juga tak mampu membuat jus. Tapi Hanji sering membuat kopi—untuknya untuk mereka—di waktu pagi Levi datang menjemput, atau di sore hari ketika Levi sekadar bertandang. Dan kopi Hanji bukan jenis kopi yang diidam-idamkan penikmat kopi di luar sana. Ia memilih acak merknya, meraciknya dengan blok-blok gula, terkadang, mencampur dengan sisa susu yang ada di lemari es (aku juga bisa membuat kopi susu, lho, Levi!, katanya suatu hari), meski ujarnya tak pernah meyakinkan, meski teh hitam buatannya sendiri jauh lebih menggiurkan, tapi kopi buatan Hanji tak pernah mengkhianatinya.

"Gawat, gawat." Hanji berteriak dari balik dapur, Levi meracau sekilas. "Kopiku tak cukup untuk dua gelas, Leviii."

Levi melirik jam, sore hampir habis dan lambungnya sudah berteriak meminta kafein. "Apa kubilang, lebih baik aku langsung pulang untuk membuat teh, cih."

Suara kelotakkan terdengar dari arah Hanji. Levi berstagnasi. Ia bersandar pada kursi dan mulai mendengar dentingan sendok yang bertabrakkan dengan dinding-dinding cangkir. Rasa-rasanya, ia harus berebut kopi dengan Hanji lagi.

"Hm, tenang-tenang, Bos!"

Levi tak menghiraukan suara langkah Hanji ketika aroma kopi mulai menguar. Ia memejamkan mata, mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali merasa seadiksi ini pada bau-bauan. Seharusnya Levi hanya mencintai harum teh hitamnya. Ia hanya menyicip pekatnya air yang getir akan sari-sari daun teh. Bukan kopi, bukan. Terlebih kopi buatan Hanji, yang kemampuan tipikal wanitanya perlu ditanyakan.

Tapi, pada kenyataannya, harum kopi Hanji mengadiksi Levi.

"Mari berbagi satu cangkir kopi."

Hanji mengulurkan cangkirnya, membuat Levi mengerutkan kening sejenak sebelum menerimanya. "Kau saja yang minum," katanya pelan. Menahan keinginan untuk menyicip barang satu-dua sesap kopi beraroma tipikal itu. Mungkin ia bisa menahannya, memilih pamit lebih dulu dan menyeduh teh hitam di rumah nanti alih-alih berbagi kopi bersama Hanji. Tidak, monolog Levi. Kopi Hanji tidak seharusnya membuat Levi berdilema seperti ini.

"Hmmm serius tidak ingin kopi buatanku? Hm? Hm? Hmmm?" Hanji menaikkan alisnya, tersenyum main-main dan menyenggol sebelah bahu Levi. Levi berdecak, mengalihkan wajah dengan kerut samar di sekitar kening.

"Absen meminum kopi buatanmu tak akan membuatku mati, mata empat."

Pada akhirnya Levi memilih gengsi. Memang, kok, ia tak akan mati walau tak menyicip kopi Hanji sehari saja. Biar saja ia kembali pada teh hitamnya. Kopi Hanji pasti tak semagis yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Levi melihat Hanji mengangkat bahu. Dengan santai namun sigap menyesap cangkir berisi kopinya. Ia mendesah dibuat-buat, berlaku seolah-olah kopinya adalah kopi terenak sedunia.

Levi ingin mengumpat.

"Umm ..." Hanji berhenti sejenak, mengintip sedikit sisa kopi di cangkirnya. "Seriusan deh, Levi. Aku tak keberatan berbagi kopi denganmu. Nih."

'Cih', Levi diam-diam mendecih. Ia sudah menolak. Tak perlu lagi menarik kata-kata yang sudah ia ujarkan tadi. Maka Levi menjawab.

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak."

Dan Levi harus menahan napas pendeknya ketika Hanji benar-benar menyesap habis kopi di cangkirnya.

... ia benar-benar harus melewatkan kopi Hanji dan kembali mencintai teh hitamnya sore ini.

Namun sebelum Levi sempat berpikir apa-apa lagi, Hanji meretas jarak, dengan gegas, mencari-cari wajah Levi dan mengulum senyum di bibirnya. Ia tak berkata apa-apa, sebelum mendekatkan wajah dan membuat Levi mampu mencium aroma kopi di ujung hidungnya.

"Padahal, kau hanya perlu meminta." Levi melihat cokelat di mata Hanji segelap kopi buatannya. "Dan aku akan selalu dengan senang hati membuatkan kopi untukmu, Levi."

Tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Levi.

"Semoga masih terasa kopinya di bibirmu." Hanji mengedipkan mata, dan berlalu pergi dengan wajah merona.

"Jangan panggil-panggil aku duluuu!" teriak gadis itu sambil berlalu.

Levi seperti tertampar, sadar dan ingin tertawa. Kejadian tadi terjadi terlalu cepat, terlalu memikat. Levi bahkan tak sempat memerhatikan bibir Hanji yang terasa hangat di atas bibirnya.

"Mata empat bodoh," gumamnya dalam tahanan senyum. Ia jilat bibirnya sekilas, manis pahit rasa kopi dipadu dengan hangatnya sensasi bibir Hanji.

Levi rasa ia benar-benar sudah teradiksi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
